Talk:AC-130
MW2 info Should we really add MW2 info at the moment? 5 seconds of footage does not give us enough info. The MW2 info should be deleted in my opinion. Well Now that MW2 is out, i think this whole discussion page is irrelevant. LegendaryFroggy 07:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Someone added this to the "Trivia" section: "The ac-130 is made out of cotton candy and shoots skittles out of its gun. Taste the rainbow!" I will delete this. EDIT: Nevermind, someone beat me to it lol. Who123 19:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) yeah, that was me who beated you. ElbertoElberto 19:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The answer to the "Predator Missile can Destroy an AC130" myth It turns out, this one is true. Turns out the reason why it doesn't appear it works, is because The AC-130 is not highlighted with a red box. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXTAQCYwPt8 about 2:50 in the video confirms that a Predator missile can take out the AC-130. --Razgriez 16:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Glitch listed in the Trivia Can anyone confirm that the "Though a rare glitch, there was a glitch that renders all players with infinite ammo (The glitch was fixed by patch 1.07). Should someone be lucky enough to get the AC130 then the 105mm round is infinite and does not need to reload, making it like its 25mm and 40mm counterparts. Amusingly this means that one could pepper the whole map continuously leaving no room for any player to escape the AC130's attack while out in the open, making the infinite 105mm round one of the most devastating attacks within the game. " wasn't simply a hack similar to the ones shown here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXGlBgCqLo4--[[User:=KND=Reaper|=KND=Reaper]] 05:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The AC-130 is the AC-130U, not the AC-130H Added this to the trivia section. The AC-130s in both CoD4 and MW2 are both AC-130Us. The AC-130H uses twin 20mm cannons, not a single 25mm Gatling gun. Infinity Ward mistakenly labeled the AC-130 in "Death From Above.." an AC-130H. Checkmate11B 14:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) So should we change to title of this Article to "AC-130U Spooky"? LegendaryFroggy 19:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes. This should be titled "AC-130U Spooky." I corrected the legend under the 'angel flares' photo and tried to clean up the first paragraph. The whole first paragraph should be rewritten from the U-model point of view. Make a separate history section to describe the AC-130H and/or AC-130A gunships if you want. Simbuilder 15:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. Smuff 06:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It should be AC-130H because of the Wiki Naming Policy: Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Naming_policy#Weapons. The AC-130 is named the AC-130H in game. Therefore the page shall be AC-130H not AC-130U 05:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia edits Removed the following from the Trivia section: *The AC-130U featured in the game should not have the Bofors 40mm semi-auto cannon, but a Bushmaster 30mm chain gun since the US Air Force is planning to replace the cannons with the chain guns within 2010. This upgrade was reported cancelled in 20 08 due to problems with the 30mm guns. Current armament is planned to remain as one 25mm, one 40mm, and one 105mm cannon. Norcross 20:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Challenges? I don't see the need to include the challenges in the article, when you can simply find them in the Modern Warfare 2 Challenges section. I'm just wondering if it's actually needed or can be safely removed. OmegaBlade 22:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) New Glitch With the new patch that has been released to the consoles, there is of course, more glitches. Apparently, there's a glitch going around allowing the user to call infinity AC-130s. I saw this when I was suspecting someone of nuke boosting. I was wondering if anyone had any info on this. OmegaBlade 13:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ammo is it unlimuted ammo? if so why bother switchin to the 20mm? 25 mm, and, because of the reload times. TNT LotLP 11:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? I've heard rumors that if you fire the AT-4 at the AC-130, the missile wont be deflected even if its in heatseaking mode. I dont know if this is true or not, so i was wondering if someone could test this.USS Bacon 07:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No, it takes 3 AT-4 Missiles locked on to take it down. However is it possible to hit it with out the lock on???WaterTypeKingTom 15:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) About the AC130 console commands... When I was on the PC playing the AC-130 level, Death From Above, I noticed these commands loaded into my game: "ac130_alternate_controls" Allow toggle between zooms on canons "ac130_enabled" Enable AC-130 for Death From Above (if disabled one can play as a soldier in the game instead) "ac130_post_effects_enabled" Enable thermal ingame These commands were not loaded before and were loaded after the level was loaded. It is possible to assume that the AC130 level was actually a level created like a mod in the game, and was built on the COD4 mod tools before release. AC-130 not the Cargo 130 version. If anybody can please post a video to go along with the fact that during an Emergency Airdrop its the AC-130 that drops the crates, not the regulation C-130 or Cargo 130 i think it would be helpful. SOG TOUGHBRAVO SIX 17:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You, I don't like you using 2/3 of my name...But seriously, The guns are still there. 17:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) when the airdrop plane arrives over the battlefield, there is a long cannon (the AC-130's 105mm) sticking out of the left side of the plane. on the model of the AC-130 that flies above the map, the same cannon sticks out of the side of the plane. this is best seen from a spectator view or from a predator missile on Rust HeatedPeteTalk 14:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Can u kill a stealth bomber on accident with a predator missile? :{ )